dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Astaroth/Relationships
Household of Family Ajuka Beelzebub: Ajuka and Shirou have a great father and son relationship. Ajuka loved to have his son to help him in his projects and to help his son on his. Knowing that maybe Shirou would become an heir of the Astaroth Clan. He made sure that his son took may lesson to be a great leader. While having three other daughters, Ajuka never picked favorites, but loves children to no know end and knows that his son can do great things for his future. Irisviel von Einzbern: Irisviel and Shirou have a great mother and son relationship. Riara Astaroth: Riara and Shirou have showed a great sibling relationship. While both due tease each other about their crushes or love life. They still love each other and always look after their little sisters. Also, love to sing together for preforming. Lily Astaroth: Lily shows a great sibling bound with her brother, Shirou. They both have their ups and downs with each other, but love each other and help with any problems. Even her brother was against Lily’s lover of choice and later was find with. She still loved her brother and knows he will protect her to no end. Illyasviel von Astaroth-Einzbern: It has not been show, but was told and later been show that Illyasviel and Shirou have great sibling relationship with one another. Diodora Astaroth: Not much could be say, but only that they both dislike each other to no end. Gremory Clan Sirzechs Lucifer: Being Shirou’s godfather, Sirzechs has a deep bound with Shirou and good relationship with one another. Sirzechs sees Shirou has a nephew to him and while Shirou sees him has a great uncle. It was told that Sirzechs improved Shirou’s idea of the Class Card and help him gain an understanding of some safe ideas to be safe. Grayfia Lucifuge: Being Shirou’s godmother, Grayfia has great relationship with Shirou. It has been told that she sees him has a nephew and is very happy for him to send time with her son, Millicas and be like an older brother to him. Millicas Gremory: Both Millicas and Shirou have great brother bound with one another. Rias Gremory: Rias and Shirou are both best friends and rivals some times. Rias would sometimes see him has a brother more than a rival and helps Shirou out on club actives at school. She also is happy for him to train her peerage to be ready for her first Raking Game. While having a good relationship with Shirou, she sometimes will help the members of his harem, making sure they have great relationship has payment for helping her. Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael: During their childhood and at first, both Sairaorg and Shirou were unsure of one another, but later have a great brother bound. Sairaorg was like the older brother to Shirou and taught him to be a master at hand to hand combat. Over the years, both promise to build their peerage up and have match to see who is the strongest. It has also been known that both his and Shirou’s peerage train together to overcome anything. Sitri Clan Sona Sitri: Sona and Shirou have a great relationship with each other through childhood. After Shirou won his chest match with Sona, they set to get marry by their parents. Even getting marry will come within a few years, both Sona and Shirou have a great deep bound of lovers and look forward on getting marry in the future. Thus, making Sona Shirou third lover. Serafall Leviathan: Serafall is Shirou first lover. They are deeply in love with one another. Phenex Clan Riser Phenex: Not much to be talk with, but has been know that both Riser and Shirou have a somewhat friendship. Riser once try to gain some members of Shirou’s peerage, but that did not end well, but they both understand each other. Riser respects and is happy for Shirou to marry his sister Ravel and will see him has a brother in law. Ravel Phenex: Ravel is Shirou’s Bishop and soon to be wife. At first, Ravel was unsure about Shirou, but was change at first sight. She had fallen in love with Shirou at first sight and was a little obsessed with him. While being his Bishop her feelings increased and thus becoming stronger, but Shirou and Ravel agreed to get marry after high school. Ravel became an emotional support of Shirou.